User blog:Seaweed the Seawing888/Angelwings
Tribe Name- Angelwings Age max- Around 500, although some may live 600. Appearance: Their head looks similar to a horse. They have short fur, and their fur color can be any color. They can have markings on any part of their body, and it's rare for one to have markings on their heads. Their main horns are shaped like a Rainwing's, although it is unknown how, as there is no Rainwing in their blood. Their second main horns are on the top of their eyes and under their forehead, and there are usually two or three both eyes. The last pair of horns are on the end of their jaws, and again, there are usually three on each side.. The Most Angelwings are around 13 feet tall when they're fully grown. At the end of their tails are some feathers, usually four or five, and maybe even six. Their legs are similar that of a dog. They have a thin and flexible body. Their wings is like a bird, with feathers. How they pick names: Their names are usually picked by horse breeds, and by creatures of mythology. However, mythology names are more common than horse breeds. Powers: Can breath white fire. The fire is a little duller than normal fire, but they still do some damage. They can also stand on their hind legs for as long as they like, and they also sometimes walk on their hind legs for fun. Weakness: They can only fly up to a hour. They can't hold their breath for long, and can only hold them for a minute or two. They aren't very great swimmers, although they can still swim in something that's only 20 feet deep. Again, they are 13 feet tall, so 20 feet deep isn't that deep for them. Special powers Moonsight- If they hatch on exactly midnight (12:00 AM), they will be able to see in the dark way, way better than Seawings. Dreamsight- If they hatch on exactly dawn (6:00 AM), they will be able to see the past and the future while sleeping. When this power activates, the Angelwing will be dreaming about a certain time period. To activate this, the Angelwing must be aware that he/she's dreaming, and the Angelwing must think about which time period. Royalty King: King Lynx Queen: Queen Deva Princess: Princess Devi Prince: Prince Ghost History: The first Angelwing hatched around 3,000 years ago, when an Aviwing bred with a horse. Dragons back then thought the Angelwing was a cursed Aviwing, which was kinda correct. The second Angelwing hatched a few years later, because an outcast Aviwing wanted to have weirdlings with her, and so the Aviwing bred with another horse. Then, the two Angelwings found each other, and then that was the start of the Angelwing tribe. Religion: Unlike the Aviwings, Angelwings believe in gods and God himself. Some Angelwings builders worked hard on a giant church around 1,000 years ago, and to this day, the church is still sturdy. Every year on Christmas, all Angelwings go to the church, and pray for their fallen ones, and celebrate in a similar way to The Day Of the Dead. This day is called Day Of the Fallen. In other words, they are very religious. The Crime System: The Angelwings deal with criminals depending on how serious their crimes are and how many times they commit crimes. Below is a list of how they deal with them: Stealing 1 crime- One year of prison 2 crimes- One year and a half 3 crimes- Two years 4 crimes- Three years 5 crimes- six years 6 crimes- ten years 7 crimes- 20 years 8 crimes- 30 years 9 crimes- 50 years 10 crimes- Life Sentence Murder 1 crime- 6 years 2 crimes- 10 years 3 crimes- 20 years 4 crimes- 40 years 5 crimes- 70 years 6 crimes- Life sentence 7 crimes (If escaped)- Execution. (If in prison, then will give no food for a month) Identity Thief 1 crime- 6 months 2 crimes- Year 3 crimes- 2 years 4 crimes- 6 years 5 crimes- 10 years 6 crimes- 20 years 7 crimes- 50 years 8 crimes- 60 years 9 crimes- Life Sentence Language: They speak the same language as humans. However, this ends up with them being not able to understand the other tribes, leaving them with only their kind and humans. Some Angelwings may suffer from mental illness due to lack of commutation, and/or intense abuse from the other tribes. Alliances: In WWI and WW2, most of the Angelwings allied with the USA. Only 20% of the population allied with the Nazis on WWII, when they joined the war. The Angelwings who allied with the opposing side was called traitors by the USA Angelwings. They declared that if they ever saw the traitors again, they would torture them for all of the pain they caused, because the population was once 11,007, but then the wars had endangered them, and the traitors had helped with nearly killing off their tribe. Population: Around 1,300, many killed from the wars. As stated from the Alliances section, some of the Angelwings allied with the Nazis in WWII. Back then, it was 20% of the population, which means 200 Angelwings. Today, some Angelwings still remain loyal to Germany. Only 15% of the population are still Nazis, and plans on fulfilling Hitler's wish someday. Category:Blog posts